


So Much More

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	So Much More

"That man is fucking hot" Shannon all but drooled across the table as he and his brother sat at a table in a smoky bar together, watching a completely drunk Irishman making an ass out of himself on a stage as he tried his hand at singing a horrible and choppy version of "I fought the law". "I'm going to fuck him tonight if it's the last thing I do" He didn't give his brother a chance to speak a word as he grabbed his beer and stumbled towards the front of the stage.

Jared watched as his brother stood in front of the stage, his lighter flying back and forth as the man continued to sing, very badly he thought. Shrugging, he finished off his beer, knowing that he would be going home alone yet again. It wasn't like he was against having a one night stand or two or one hundred, it was just that he was tired of mindless fucks. After several years of being a musician and sleeping his way through state after state, he found that he wanted more. It had been four years since he and his former boyfriend had split up and despite the fact that he had been the one to end the relationship; he found himself thinking of Mark from time to time, wondering off and on as to what could have been.

"What the fuck…" He grumbled several hours later, at the loud banging noises he heard in the bedroom next to his. "Fucking hell Shannon" He cried out at the loud cries of apparent pleasure his brother was experiencing on the other side of the wall. Knowing that it could go on for hours, Jared slid out of bed and dragged his tired frame into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Fuck yeah…" He heard his brother scream enough to wake the dead, a groan omitting from his own lips as he walked into the living room, falling onto the couch in tired aggravation. Taking a sip from his bottle, he cocked his head to the side, thanking god when all he heard was muffled cries and mild thumping.

Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him, his wish nearly granted at a muffled "Fuck…" That echoed throughout the almost bare room as something went sliding across the floor.

"You lost?" He tried to suppress a grin at the vulgarities, twinged with an Irish accent flying from the mans mouth as he turned on the lamp beside the couch.

"Bloody hell…why would you put something like this is the middle of the fucking hallway" The Irish man spat out, holding his foot in his hand while standing on the other and doing some sort of a silly dance.

"That…" Jared pointed to the piece of art the man was hollering about. "Was a gift from my brother…you know…the one you just fucked" He knew he sounded jealous and in a way he was, but he refused to let the burly man know that. "So what…you've fucked and now you're sneaking away"

"Well let's not pretend that this was anything more then it was" Colin grinned at the clearly irritated man. "It was a fuck. He's sound asleep and content and now it's time for me to go home" He grinned even wider at the look of repulsion that passed across the mans face. "Colin Farrell…" He shot his hand out, knowing that he should leave, but intrigued by the good looking man before him.

"Jared Leto…" He remarked quickly, jerking away from the offending hand. "No offense…but I know how freaky my brother can be and there is no telling where that hand has been or what it might have been doing"

"He is a pistol" Colin laughed, slipping his arms into the jacket he had been holding before heading for the door. "What about you?" He turned quickly, grabbing onto the thin man for support once he realized he was right behind him.

"What about me?" Jared jumped back, the grimace on his face at being touched by those hands only egging Colin on.

"I bet you're a fucking firecracker in the sack" Slight drool formed within his mouth as he imagined all the ways that he could get freaky with his conquests brother. There was no denying that the man was hot, a bit skinny for his taste but hot just the same. "You know…I've always had this fantasy about fucking two brother's…care to make it a reality"

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" They both heard a voice roar, turning to find Shannon's angry form standing at the top of the steps.

"He was just leaving" Jared spoke dor Colin before he had a chance, pushing him towards the door because he knew that if he didn't Shannon was going to explode.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me my lovely" Colin whispered against his ear before turning around and exiting out the front door.

"You going after my seconds Jay?" Shannon asked with a grin, not waiting for an answer as he rushed down the stairs, grabbing Jared's half empty bottle of water off of the coffee table before jogging back up them, slamming his bedroom door loudly behind him.

Shaking his head, Jared turned off all the lights, before heading upstairs himself, safe in the knowledge that he could finally get some good sleep.

Jared had pretty much forgotten about Colin after he had left that night, pretty much being the key word. It had been nearly a month since that night and yet he couldn't get his final words out of his head. "This isn't the last you've seen of me my lovely"

"Bull shit…" He growled under his breath, taking a ship of his lukewarm tea as he watched the people walking through the park, hoping and praying to get inspired. Picking up his always present journal he began scribbling at the edges, taking in the sights and the sounds of the cool California winters day. "Come on muses…" He whispered, praying once again that his creative side would kick in. "Fuck me…" He spoke a bit louder in full frustration when nothing came to him.

"Name the time and the place and I am there" He heard a mumbled, yet familiar voice reply, the old park bench creaking beside him as a weight fell heavily upon it. "However…I don't think that the garden is the proper place for that...do you?"

"Huh?" Jared shot back, looking up at the Irishman in confusion

"Here in the garden. Out in public" Colin gestured around them, seeing recognition in Jared's big blue eyes. "However…if you are into that sort of thing then by all means I am game" He smiled his most charming smile before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I just bet you are" Jared snided, waving his hand in front of his face in order to brush away the vile cigarette smoke Colin had blown in his face. "Do you have to smoke that fucking cancer stick in my presence?" He ground out, reaching for the offending cylinder only to come back empty handed as Colin jerked it away. "There are several park benches around here…why don't you go and smoke that thing somewhere else"

"Because you're here" Colin smiled again, taking a final drag before putting it out on the side of the bench and dropping the butt to the ground.

"Not for much longer" Jared got up to leave, his ass hitting hard bench as he was tugged back down. "Cut it out fucker…" He snarled, not even attempting to get up again, at the hand still clasped on the hem of his shirt.

"Now...now my lovely…is that any way to talk to the man that that's going to be fucking you very shortly here" Colin grinned over at the skinny man, his hand rubbing over a patch of skin on Jared's back that he knew was getting to him by the shudder he felt there.

"Who says I'm going to let you fuck me?" Jared asked, his breath ragged and uneven despite the fact that he was trying to pretend like the Irishman's touch wasn't affecting him.

"I do…" A simple answer spoken with a voice so deep and full of lust that Jared found he couldn't have argued even if he wanted to. Before he knew what happened, he found himself pressed up against a dirty wall of a nearby public restroom stall, being fucked in a way that he had never experienced before.

"That shouldn't have happened" Jared panted, fighting for breath after the deed had been done.

"But it did and it will happen again" Colin grinned that evil grin from before, leaning down to kiss Jared, only to end up with a face full of wood as the man he had been holding jumped away from him.

"The fuck it will…" Jared called out over his shoulder as he ran from the smelly rest area. His mind was a whirling mess, zinging from one thing to another as he drove home, his hands itchy and unsteady, dying to dive into his journal once he got home.

"What do you want to do tonight?' He heard Shannon holler out to him as he entered the room, ignoring his older brother as he raced into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him for need of peace and quiet.

Shannon didn't even bat an eye at the odd behavior of his brother, since he knew from previous experience that when Jared acted odd it meant that he was up to something brilliant.

It was nearly forty-eight hours before Jared emerged from his room, stinking and starving and unbelievably relieved that after nearly a year of writer's block he felt he had written something worth trying to turn into song.

"Look whose still alive" He heard Shannon speak as he walked through the living room, heading for the kitchen for something, anything to fill his rumbling belly. "Holy fuck…what the hell were you doing up there. I was concerned that you might have died and I can see that I wasn't far off by the stink coming off of you" The man plugged his nose as if to prove his point. Jared didn't say a word as he began to shovel dry cereal into his mouth. "Why don't you wash off the fungus you've got growing on you and come out with your older brother tonight? I was thinking of trying to hook up with the hot Irishman again"

"What?" Jared blurted out, half eaten cereal flying all over the place. "You never date a trick more then once" He didn't know why he was so upset all of a sudden about the man Shannon fucked with, or maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it, he truly wasn't sure.

"I know…but that guy…wow" Shannon let out a wolf whistle. "I've never been fucked so hard or so good in my life. It was days later and I was still feeling him. I don't know if it's all Irishmen or just that one…but I'd be willing to take a go at his lucky charms once again" Shannon grinned, waggling his eye brows suggestively before turning around and leaving the room. "So you coming fuck wad or not?" He called out over his shoulder, not giving Jared a change to reply as he remained silent and confused in the kitchen.

"There he is" Shannon pointed out, grabbing onto Jared's as he was attempting to take a drink of his beer, causing it to spill all over the front of his shirt. "Later bro…" He grinned evilly at him as he went after the handsome man with a dick that brought him to orgasm three times before their night was over. He was hoping to get a repeat performance of that night because there was no denying that the Irishman, whose name he couldn't remember was hot and knew just how to fuck good and hard.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Jared left his place at the bar and headed for the bathroom in order to clean himself up. "Fuck me…" He growled under his breath as he scrubbed at the beer stain on the front of his shirt.

"With pleasure…" He heard a voice behind him before his hand was grabbed and he was jerked into a nearby stall. "You just can't seem to get enough of this hunky Irishman now can you?" Colin grinned down at him, pinning him back to the stall, his knee between his legs, moving up and down causing some serious stimulation.

"What ever the fuck. You are the one that is always pulling me into these fucking nasty assed bathrooms" Jared sneered, pushing Colin away before he got fully aroused.

"But you are the one that keeps letting me" Colin countered quickly, pushing Jared back into his original position, pressing their bodied together until they were chest to chest, his mouth mere inches from Jared's "Don't deny it" He grinned, his mouth barely brushing across Jared's.

"Shannon's looking for you" Jared spoke quickly, his heart and pulse racing a mile a minute.

"Too bad…I'm busy at the moment" He replied with a smirk as he bridged the tiny gap between them, kissing the man until they were both fully out of breath.

Before Jared knew what had hit him, he was once again being fucked good and hard by Shannon's previous one night stand and as much as it disturbed him and made him feel bad that his brother was still interested, he found that there wasn't much he could do about either. Colin was amazing when it came to sex and as much as he knew he should fight him, he found that he couldn't or wouldn't. He didn't wait around afterwards, leaving Colin with his pants at his knees as he attempted to speak to him. He made a vow to never see or speak to Colin again, planning on confessing his soul to his brother about what he had done, opting to keep his confession to himself when he exited the club and found Shannon in a nearby ally getting his dick sucked by some twink.

It wasn't two days later that Jared ran into Colin once again as he sat in a local coffee shop with his journal and his muses. "Well hello my lovely" Colin grinned as he sat down at Jared's table, not bothering to wait for an invitation. "We just seem to keep running into each other"

"Well that happens when you stalk people" Jared retorted, slamming he journal shut as he glared at the man sitting in front of him with a shit eating grin upon his face. ""You do know that stalking is illegal?"

"Trust me if I was stalking your sexy ass you would know about it" He chuckled at the look of distrust he received from the blue eyed man. "Fine…I had an audition this afternoon right there across the street" He pointed to the small row of offices across the street. "I'm an actor. I was up at the fucking crack of dawn and thought that some serious caffeine could hold me over until my next one"

"Really?" Jared asked astonished, because out of all the employment options out there he never would have thought of Colin as an actor.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Colin teased, taking a sip of his coffee, feigning insult. .

"No…" Jared blushed, ducking his head in order to hide his foolishness.

"So what about you? What do you do?" He asked, truly interested in finding everything there was to know about the handsome man sitting before him.

"I've done some acting…but my main passion is music. I'm the lead singer in a band" Jared replied with a smile, loving nothing more then to talk about his passion for music and his love for his band. Before either knew it several hours had passed. "Holy shit…I was supposed to meet Shannon in the studio forty-five minutes ago" Jared cried out in shock when his cell phone rang, his brother's name staring back at him. "I have to go" He didn't wait to hear Colin's reply as he answered the phone, walking quickly towards his car.

"Wait…" Colin cried out after him, knocking his chair over as he ran after the man.

"What?" Jared mouthed, covering the mouth piece of the phone as Shannon continued to berate him on the other side of the line.

"I would like to cook dinner for you tonight" He breathed heavily, hoping and praying that Jared would give him a positive answer. Instead all he received was a strange look before he turned his back to him altogether.

"Fuck Shannon…ok" He yelled into the phone. "I fucked up. I'm on my way now. Fuck you…you're not the one paying for the studio time…I am" He reminded his brother as he continued to scream at him about the fact that he was late and the cost of renting a studio by the hour. He didn't give him another chance to speak as he disconnected the line and turned to face Colin once again.

"Do you even know how to cook?" He asked Colin, trying like hell to figure out what game the Irishman was up to.

"No…but I can order a mean takeout" Colin grinned, his heart patting like mad within his chest as he waited for Jared to reply.

"I'm a vegetarian"

"Along with ninety percent of the animals living in L.A"

Jared was unsure about what he should do because on the one hand it felt strange to be making any sort of plans with a man that had not only fucked his brother as a one night stand, but himself twice practically in public. However, at the same time he found himself liking the idea of spending some more time with Colin, but he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to even think about that. "Fine…" He blurted out quickly before he changed his mind. "Write you address on here" He handed Colin his journal, opened to the last page.

"Brilliant…" Colin beamed, scribbling his address on the paper, before grabbing Jared's head with his large hands, pulling him forward before planting a very loud smack upon his lips. "Eight o'clock" He called out over his shoulder before running back across the street.

Smiling, Jared shook his head before once again racing towards his car and the angry brother he knew was waiting for him.

By the time eight had rolled around, Jared had pretty much convinced himself that Colin's invitation for dinner was anything but a date and only another chance to fuck him. He couldn't understand why it disappointed him so much, but he pushed it aside as he parked in front of the ratty looking apartment. He sat in the car for several minutes before he finally decided that a fuck was better then any actual conversation the two might share. "Come in…" He heard Colin's voice beckon him after ringing the doorbell. He did as he was asked, figuring it was best to get right down to the action so he could leave early afterwards and maybe start working on the songs he had been toying with before hand. His shirt was the first thing to hit the floor as he followed the music and humming he heard coming from a room down the hallway, his jeans following suit as he entered the kitchen and found Colin opening food containers at a small table, a look of shock upon his face. "Fuck…you really meant dinner didn't you?" Jared blurted out, running back into the hallway in order to retrieve his clothing and some of his dignity.

"Jared wait…" Colin cried out, running after the man he knew was going to flee and possibly never see again.

"When you said dinner I thought you really just wanted to get me over her to fuck" Jared ignored Colin's cries, tripping into the wall as he fought to pull his jeans back up the lower half of his body.

"Well there is nothing more that I would like to do then fuck you…but I would really like to get to know you as well" He slid around the fumbling body, putting his hand upon Jared's arms in order to stop him from leaving. "I'm serious…" He defended at the look of suspicion he received from the thin man.

"Just dinner…no fucking?" Jared questioned, not sure if he should be disappointed or not.

"Well there could be fucking later" Colin teased, wrapping his arm around Jared's waist, pulling their bodies together. "Look…I know we've met under some pretty fucked up circumstances…but I really do want to get to know you. Ok?"

"Yeah…ok" Jared smiled, his eyes closing immediately at the soft kiss Colin shared with him before taking his hand and leading him back into the kitchen.

Dinner turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant affair, where the two actually talked and learned things about the other that neither ever would have guessed. Colin learned that Jared had already starred in a few semi big budget movies and his name was becoming quite well recognized around Hollywood. He also learned that as much as Jared enjoyed making movies, his total passion was music. Jared learned that Colin had moved from his home in Ireland to pursue acting and he had also been in a few movies, just not so well known. He found out that Colin could go on for hours talking about his large family still living in Ireland, taking Jared around his small apartment as he showed him picture after picture that adorned the walls and any available space. He learned of Colin's love of music as well, falling totally head over heels in love with the man when he went through his very large CD collection and finding their very first, self titled album among the mix.

"When did you buy this?" He asked, holding up the CD, trying to control the smile threatening to burst across his face.

"Hmmm…about six months ago I think. Went to a music show with me best friend Bram and picked it up. It's pretty good…you want to listen to it?" Colin asked, completely clueless as to why Jared was literally beaming from ear to ear. "What?" He couldn't help but grin back, laughing out loud when Jared pounced upon him, knocking them both to the floor.

"I hear the lead singer is really hot" He teased, lying across Colin's body, leaning forward enough to lick at Colin's lips.

"Not as hot as you are I'm sure" Colin confessed, running his hands behind Jared's neck in order to push him down for a kiss. For the next hour the two continued to kiss, sharing a few words here and there before the kissing started once again. Jared couldn't stop thinking that it had been the most wonderful evening of his life as hours later, he lie practically asleep, cuddled up next to Colin on the floor. "You sleepy?" He heard Colin ask, only able to mumble a little as he fought the urge to keep his eyes from closing. "You want to sleep here tonight?"

"You gonna fuck me?" He whispered, not even considering putting up a fight as Colin pulled himself off of the floor, picking him up as well before taking the two of them into his bedroom.

"Not tonight my lovely…but you can best bet I will fuck you three ways till Sunday tomorrow" He vowed, lying Jared on his bed as he arranged the covers, snuggling next to him once he had.

"Promise?" Jared asked, sound asleep before he could hear the reply

"Promise" Colin replied with a sleepy smile, kissing Jared's forehead before falling asleep himself.

Jared woke the next morning wrapped tightly within a pair of strong arms, a warm body pressed to his back and it made him smile. He had forgotten how much he loved waking up within a mans arms, how much he loved to be held, how he could lie for hours with that man, just dozing and feeling secure and happy. "Morning…" He heard a sleepy voice speak, a gentle nuzzle at his neck before a soft, yet wet kiss was placed upon it. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply, thinking that everything about this particular moment felt right. "Sleep well?" The voice spoke again, wrapping his arms even tighter around Jared's body, soft eye lashes fluttering against his skin as he neck was kissed once again.

"Wonderfully" He responded with a sigh, turning his head just a bit in order to snuggle just a bit closed to the strange man he was quickly falling for. The silence around them was peaceful and wonderful as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back to sleep. He didn't know how long had passed, but he could tell it had been several hours by the strong afternoon sun peaking in through the small window. "Colin…" He cried out once he realized he was no longer being held, but completely alone in the room.

"Right here…" Colin announced as he popped back into the room, a dish in hand with two cups of coffee. "I figured you might be hungry so I made us some toast and brought some jam"

"Aww honey…you cooked for me?" Jared teased, truly touched by the sweet gesture.

"Only want to build up your energy so I can fuck the shit out of you later" Colin grinned, placing the plate and the mugs on the table beside the bed before leaning over and kissing Jared right proper. "Good morning again" He smiled, sitting down on the bed as he passed a mug of coffee to Jared.

"Be right back" Jared cried out, realizing rather painfully that his bladder was quite full. "Sorry about that" He blushed when he came back a moment later.

"Come back to bed" Colin replied, holding out his hand towards him.

For the briefest of seconds Jared wondered what Colin was up too, but by the look in his eyes as he smiled softly up at him, he found that he didn't care. Taking the offered hand, he climbed back into bed beside him, taking the mug offered once again as the two propped themselves against the headboard. "This is so unexpected" He finally spoke up between bites of toast and jam that were really quite filling.

"Why?" Colin asked, but by the look in his eye he knew what Jared was getting at. "You seem to be having a hard time accepting the fact that I am truly interested in you here. I know you think that I am a bar fly who fucks my way through the other bar flies…but you are so far from the truth" He got a bit defensive, putting his cup of coffee down in order to stop the shaking of his hands.

"Colin…I…" Jared tried to speak, but Colin cut him off.

"Look Jared. I like you…but you have to get over the fact that I picked your brother up that night and fucked him. I hadn't been with another man six months prior to that night and he kept pursuing me and…well I needed a fuck. It's not something that I normally do…but it was the six month anniversary of the breakup with my ex and I was lonely"

Jared felt like a complete ass as he watched Colin get up off of the bed and walk over towards the window. He knew that every word that he was speaking was true, because no matter what his changing feelings for Colin were, the fact of that matter was he thought he was just a typical gay man looking to have some fun. He didn't expect to find a man that was kind and caring and seemed to truly want to get to know him, maybe even pursue something more with him. "I'm sorry Colin…I guess that I did misjudge you"

"Well I know that I made it even worse by fucking you the ways that I did" He blushed, turning to face Jared who was sitting on the side of the bed. "I just wanted you so damn badly"

"You weren't alone in that fucking" Jared smiled and blushed himself. "And I wanted you just as badly"

"Ok…all cards on the table" Colin rushed over towards the bed, taking Jared's hands into his as he sat down beside him. "I like you and I want to take this strange…yet wonderful relationship…thingy…as far as we can go"

"Well I would like to take this relationship…thingy as far as we can go as well" Jared laughed at how strange the conversation was going, but as he leaned forward and met Colin for a kiss, he knew that he meant every word.

Clothing disappeared within mere moments as they lie upon the bed, lips locked, hands exploring, harsh breathing and deep moans of pleasure wafting around them. Colin's hands were everywhere as they poked, prodded and teased Jared until he felt he was going to explode without so much as a whispered breath anywhere near his leaking penis. "Colin please…stop fucking teasing me and get to the fucking" He cried out, crying out even louder in full pleasure as without notice or warning, the Irishman inhaled his manhood into his mouth, setting a sucking motion that had him coming harder then he ever remembered coming before. He thought the night was over at that point, as he watched Colin lick him clean, grinning up at him with a look of pure mischief and playfulness in dark chocolate eyes. Before he had a chance to speak a word, he once again felt a warm mouth surround his softening dick, a large finger poking around his anal area.

He wanted to say something, anything to let Colin know that he was enjoying what was being done to him, but all he could so cry out in upset, when the warmth around him disappeared and he was flipped onto his stomach. All words flew out of his mind the moment that the warmth was felt kissing and licked in a place that no one had ever visited before. He had often heard of rimming and how great it felt, but he had ever experienced it before, until then. It was amazing and hot all rolled into one and had the member between his legs near exploding once again as he practically humped the sheets with each swipe of tongue and kiss upon and around his forbidden area.

"Like that lovely?" Colin teased, kissing the puckered hole once more before flipping the silent man onto his back. "You ready for me to fuck you?" He teased, leaning over Jared's body, his mouth hovering mere inches above his mouth.

"You…you promised" Jared all but begged, arching his body upwards in order to feel the slippery heat of Colin's body against his own.

"That I did" Colin chuckled, stretching over Jared completely as he grabbed a condom from out of the night stand, sheathing his cock like a seasoned pro, before situating Jared into the proper position for the pounding he was about to receive.

"Jesus fuck…" Jared cried out loudly, biting his lip at the moment of pain, quickly overrun by such intense pleasure. He wondered briefly like Shannon had days earlier if all Irishmen were fucking machines like Colin, but quickly decided that he didn't care as his Irishman fucked him so hard he just knew that he was going to be sore for days, yet he couldn't have cared less as he urged him on even more.

Faster and harder the ramming progressed until Jared couldn't even see straight, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body turned into one huge spasm and he came hard for a second time that night. Colin came right there after, howling enough to wake the dead before slumping over winded and exhausted. "I swear it just gets more amazing each time" Jared laughed with a small uncomfortable grunt once Colin had pulled out of him, snuggling next to him once he had disposed of the filled condom.

"You can say that again" Colin grinned as he nuzzled Jared's sweaty neck, before kissing it softly.

"Colin…I…" Jared turned around in Colin's arms, dying to say what was on the tip of his tongue, but knowing that it was too soon, and that it could scare the man off forever.

"Me too…as strange and fucked up as this entire process has been…me too" Colin smiled warmly at the man who had burrowed his way into his heart and no matter what he had to do to prevent it, would never leave it.

The End…


End file.
